Virizion and the Human
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: Virizion takes on a form that he had been reluctant to do since long ago. In doing so, he re-encounters the same human he met near Opelucid City and learns why he caught his attention. Mature due to nude scenes.


Virizion walked slowly through Pinwheel Forest. He was more than happy to get back to taking in the calming air of his home, so much in fact, that he had taken on his two-legged form, overcoming his former reluctance to do so. It took centuries, but after the latest fiasco was foiled by a group of humans, he was finally comfortable enough to walk like a human. He was not at all worried that someone would try and capture him, for all they would see is a human that merely dressed in clothing resembling his grass-like fur rather than his two-legged self. He ducked into one of the many grottoes he carved out and sat by a tree, resting in a patch of sunlight.

"I wonder where he is." Virizion thought back to that trainer he met a while back. She claimed to know about his misanthropy and wanted him to look for the light side of humanity. The swordsman rose from the shade of the tree he laid underneath and materialized his Sacred Sword. As he stared at the just blade, his thoughts drifted back to the other thing the human said.

"Seriously, do I look like I could enslave anyone? You say that my pokémon are being held captive, but what's stopping them from leaving their poké balls and beating me down? I could probably hold back one, but then they'd team up." The joke still elicited a chuckle from the Grasslands pokémon. Thinking back to the moment, he had a point. The emboar that was with him seemed happy to fight by his side, enthusiastic even.

"It sure is a nice day," he heard someone say. Virizion sat up and looked to his right. Far on the road stood the same human he had encountered earlier. His short black hair was hidden by a light blue bucket hat, and in place of the short clothing he wore was a blue jacket and forest camo cargo pants. The sneakers he wore made a barely audible sound as he continued his pace. Virizion smiled to himself as more memories of their encounter surfaced. He shifted to his normal form and stood up. Just as he expected, the human looked in his direction and gasped.

"Hello there," he greeted him, using his telepathy to speak into his mind.

"Virizion..." He appeared to be at a loss for words as he gazed at the legendary. He chuckled to himself and lied down.

"Come, join me. I trust you," he said, beckoning him. "I do not believe we were properly introduced."

"O-oh! R-really? Me?"

"Yes, you." The young adult seemed more nervous than the local deerling as he slowly approached him. As he got closer, he noticed that there was a light blush on his face. He was flattered that the human actually had a small crush on him.

"Thank you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Okay."

"I do not believe we were properly introduced And what may I call you?"

"D... Dylan. My name is Dylan. Would you mind if..." He trailed off, hesitant to finish his sentence, but Virizion could sense his intent. He smirked to himself as he developed an idea.

"Sure, but only if I can do so to you as well." He nearly burst out laughing as the human looked at him in utter confusion.

"Huh? But you don't have hands." Virizion smiled.

"Oh, but I do. I feel I can share my secret with you. Just close your eyes and promise not to run. Incidentally, where are your friends?" He looked away to check a strange device, giving the Grasslands pokémon the opportunity to take his human-pokémon hybrid form again. "Well? What do you think?"

"They're with a friend for the time bei... Oh my..." Dylan's eyes went wide as he gazed upon the pokémon. His new, slender form served to accentuate his already feminine qualities, making him almost indistinguishable from an actual female. His thoughts were stalled, his face turning a deeper shade of red as proof.

"You are seeing me and not a human, are you?"

"Uh... Yes. What-"

"I want to thank you again for the battle we had earlier and for being one of the few humans who did not mistake me for a female at first glance." He stole a quick glance at Dylan's clothing, noticing a minute increase in how damp they had become.

"Uh, no... no problem, Virizion... Gosh, you look hot for a male." He shook his head, not sure why he was feeling this way. "Wait, I meant no-" A black-tipped finger was held to his lips, silencing him.

"You're quite cute for a human. I can sense that your pokémon friends trust you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I helped myself to some of your doubts." Virizion grabbed him and pulled him onto the ground with him, pressing their chests together. "You could use the change of pace."

"Gee, this is all... so sudden. Why me?"

"You have a crush on me, and I like you very much. You know the legend of me and my comrades, and I know what sort of person you are. If nothing else, I can at least prove, in my own way, that you are someone any female or male would find desirable as a lover." He quietly slipped off Dylan's jacket.

"Well... if you insist." Virizion released him and looked on, head held up by a hand, as the human slowly undressed. He prided himself on his glamor and charisma, and smiled as his traits once again led to another exciting moment. Once the clothes were fully discarded, he stood up and hugged him.

"Not bad. You have a honed body." He pulled him to the ground and stood on all fours above him. "Don't worry about being seen. This is one of my homes, and today is a peaceful day."

"These grottos... You made them?"

"I thought they would make nice homes for the other pokémon... and perhaps humans like yourself. The day may be long off, but I await the time when us pokémon and you humans can live on equal footing once more." In the back of his mind, Virizion was genuinely surprised by his own behavior; he never once imagined himself getting so close to a human, let alone being so intimate with one. Most of the time, when the mood struck him, he would relieve himself with a young, vacant, and willing sawsbuck or zebstrika, needing only his natural charm to get a partner. He preferred females, which made this experience even more surprising for him. There just happened to be something so alluring about the male before him, something that made the legendary shiver with want, and as he stared into his brown, vibrant eyes, he saw no objection to his advances. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his side.

"Your fur feels so soft, Virizion. How is that?"

"I believe in looking my best for any occasion. You feel amazing, I must say." He ran his hands over his partner's body, pressing him closer to his own, silently encouraging Dylan to do the same. He felt the human bury his head into his beige fur and inhale deeply, taking in his scent.

"I feel like I can breathe easier around you. You smell as fragrant as a rose, if not more so. I do have one question, though."

"Ask away, my dear." Virizion felt him shudder in his hold from both that and the subtle grope he allowed himself. He cupped his chin and pressed his lips against his own. This had to be the most enticing human he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Why me?" He was tempted to respond with the same answer as before, but he felt it wouldn't be so simple this time. Virizion had been asking himself that question since their fateful encounter months ago. He did not seem to have anything that made him stand out from any of the humans he had seen in this day and age. Compared to the humans of old, modern humans were certainly a lot more respectful to pokémon, and they were quick to educate other humans in their ideals of mutual respect for one another. There was, however, one ideal that shared that, until now, always seemed to bother him: humans believed the relationship between pokémon and themselves were to be strictly platonic in nature.

"I... I do not know for sure, but... I believe I have fallen for you. I have grown to desire you much like I need air to survive. Something just feels... right about you. I know not how to explain it." Almost two minutes of silence passed between the cuddling duo before Dylan finally spoke up.

"Oh, Virizion..." To his dismay, he could pick up on the fact that the human did not actually share his emotion. He did not love him, as he expected, but now there was something else that bothered him. "I just... I mean no disrespect, but I don't feel the same way. You're very handsome, and you even managed to bring out this odd side of mine, but I don't think I... love you back. I'm sorry."

"I understand. However, if that is how you feel... Why did you join me? Why did you shed your clothing and enter my embrace?"

"I trust you. You've done some things that are a bit... dark, but you did it with your comrades to stop the wars a long time ago. I guess I just feel... unworthy of your love."

"Well, you are, and I intend to prove it. Let us enjoy today, just the two of us." He pushed Dylan's lower body into his own and kissed him. The human was surprised, at first, but soon melted into it, kissing him back. Virizion could not help but wonder if this was the kind of relationship meant to exist between pokémon and humans.

One thing that was certain, regardless, was the fact that this day would not soon be forgotten.


End file.
